This invention relates generally to gift cards and more particularly to a system for improving the overall giftability of gift cards by providing means for users to add numerous personalization options to physical gift card holders as well as the personalization of other digital communications mediums to communicate a sentiment, occasion, message, and/or gift card brand experience. A system according to the invention also includes a computing device of the user that generates a user interface having application program interfaces (APIs) that interface with one or more peripheral devices of the computing device to receive and process user-supplied content.
Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards as they are commonly called based upon their intended use, have become popular gifts. Gift cards typically comprise a stored value card whereby a certain cash equivalent value is encoded upon a magnetic strip applied to the surface of the card. This stored value is determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale or is selected at the point of sale by the purchaser and loaded by the cashier using a magnetic card reader/writer.
Gift card holders for gift cards have been used both to simply store gift cards and to provide a surface for decorative indicia and graphics, as well as personalized or preprinted text. Gift card holders also includes a sound generating device to provide user initiated sound for its recipient.
What is needed is a system that provides for personalization of gift card holders via an online, interactive ordering platform, whereby a user may select from content provided by the system as well as upload personalized content for inclusion in the production of the holder using a user interface including application program interfaces (APIs) that interface with one or more peripheral devices of a computing device of the user.